ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Legacy of Blood
Legacy of Blood is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2001. It is the annual September event, following EMF Last Stand. Results 2001 September 30th 2001 *Nemesis defeated Def Metal **Def Metal didn't show up. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated EMF Women's Champion Katrina to win the EMF Women's Championship **Ashlee made Katrina submit to an Arm Bar. *Collector and Violet defeated Enasni and Destiny and Shocker and Candy in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match **Violet made Candy submit to a Chickenwing. *EMF Tag Team Champions Jarred and Warrior defeated Punisher and Mystikal to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **Jarred pinned Mystikal with a backward bridge. *DDP defeated Attitude Internet Champion Tony Ikeda and XXX to win the Attitude Internet Championship. **DDP pinned Tony after a Diamond Cutter. *Tony Ikeda, Ashlee Ikeda, Degenerate and Carnage defeated Katrina, Jarred, Warrior and Savage in a Hell in a Cell match. **Tony pinned Warrior after a Full Nelson Slam. *EMF World Champion Primetime defeated Cobra and Blindside in a Triple Threat to retain the EMF World Championship **Primetime pinned Cobra after a Primetime Plunge. 2002 September 29th 2002 *X-Cold-T defeated Road Van Toad **X-Cold-T pinned Van Toad after an "X-Cold Last" *Primetime defeated Wes Ikeda and Jason Syrus to earn a shot at the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Primtime pinned Wes with a roll up. *Wasabi defeated EMF Extreme Champion Jarred Carthallion in a ladder match to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Wasabi grabbed the belt whilst hitting a Hangtime off the ladder. *Jarred Carthallion defeated Hobo **Jarred pinned Hobo after Tazz knocked him out with the Tazzmission. *Raptor defeated EMF World Champion Matt Dragon and Def Metal to win the EMF World Championship **Raptor pinned Metal after a Super-DDT. 2003 September 28th 2003 *Dark Match- Brad Buck defeated Kevin Max **Buck pinned Max with a backslide. *P-Nut defeated EMF Television Champion Jarred Carthallion to win the EMF Television Championship **P-Nut pinned Jarred with a roll up. *EMF Extreme Champion TwilighT defeated Barbwire Chris to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **TwilighT pinned Chris after the Darkness Falls. *Jarred Carthallion and Katrina wrestled to a no contest. **The lights went out and Ashlee Ikeda attacked Jarred with a chair and escaped with Katrina. *Enforcer and Messiah defeated Johnny Northern-Lights and Shady Shane and EMF Tag Team Champions TwilighT and Impact to win the EMF Tag Team Championships **Enforcer pinned TwilighT after the Enforcers Edge. 2004 September 26th 2004 *Dark Match- Sabu defeated Alex Hero. **Sabu pinned Hero with a Springboard Moonsault. *John Cena defeated Jeff Hardy **Cena pinned Hardy following an FU. *Tori defeated Chyna **Tori pinned Chyna with a Shooting Star Press. *Prophecy defeated James Hardy and Dewey Pond in a Triple Threat match **Prophecy pinned Hardy after an Overcastle. *Sierra defeated EMF Women's Champion Claire to win the EMF Women's Championship **Sierra pinned Claire with a twisting spring board moonsault. *EMF Tag Team Champions Neddie and MDK defeated Denis and Kurt Engle to retain the EMF Tag Team Championships **MDK pinned Engle with a small package. *Eric Bischoff defeated Vince McMahon **Bischoff won by Disqulification after Kaeden smashed him with a Steel Chair. *Punisher and Angelus defeated Josh Hanley and Wasabi **Punisher pinned Hanley after the Capital Punishment. 2005 September 25th 2005 *John Cena defeated James Hardy **Cena pinned Hardy after an FU. *Traci defeated Jessica and Chyna in a Triple Threat. **Traci pinned Chnna after Jessica hit her with an FU. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Joy Giovanni to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie made Joy pass out to the Masterlock after referee John Cena refused to make the 3 count due to blackmail from Joy. *The Rock defeated Dewey Pond to win the vacant EMF Television Championship **The Rock pinned Pond after the Rockbottom. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Dante De Luca defeated AJ Styles to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Dante won by DQ after he was hit with a chair by a masked man (later revealed to be Matt Dragon). *Deamon Archaos defeated EMF World Champion Angelus Archer to win the EMF World Championship **Archaos pinned Archer after he was attacked by Matt Dragon. 2006 Setember 24th 2006 *Ken Kennedy defeated Dude Nick. **Nick was disqulified for using a Steel Chair. *Rage defeated Lil' Exploder in an Iron Man Match. **Lil'Exploder pinned Rage with a Roll Up. **Rage pinned Lil' Exploder after a Powerbomb. **Rage made Lil' Exploder submit to the Ragenstien. *EMF Television Champion Marc Mead defeated Devin Malis in a ladder match to retain the EMF Television Championship **Mead grabbed the title when Jocey Camp pulled Malis off the ladder. *Dewey Pond defeated Josh Hanley **Pond pinned Hanley with a roll up. *Amy Jericho defeated EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda to win the EMF Women's Championship **Amy, as her Angelica Boycott personality, pinned Jackie after the Angel-A-Tastic Moonsault. *Angelus Archer defeated Wes Ikeda and "Mr Money in the Bank" Matt Dragon in a Triple Threat Ladder Match to become Mr Money in the Bank. **Angelus grabbed the briefcase after Matt pushed over the ladder both he and Wes were on. 2007 September 30th 2007 *Kavaros defeated Gambler and Rad Hazard in a Triple Threat Match **Kavaros pinned Rad after he was attacked with the lights out by Freddy Krueger. *EMF Television Champion Marc Mead defeated Dewey Pond to retain the EMF Television Championship **Mead pinned Pond after the Mead Kick. *EMF Extreme Champion Dan Godwin defeated Eric Hasher and Robbie Morphine to retain the EMF Extreme Championship *Godwin pinned Morphine with a Victory Roll. *Devin Malis defeated Troy Gafgen in a 2 our of 3 falls match to earn a sot at the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Troy pinned Malis after a Chokeslam onto a Chair. **Malis made Troy submit to a Figrue 4 Leg Lock **Malis pinned Troy after a Frog Splash. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated Scotty Kincaid. **Cena pinned Kincaid after an FU. 2008 October 5th 2009 This event was delayed for unknown reasons *SammyExtreme defeated Rob Van Damn **Sammy pinned Rob after the Gore *Dani Venneski defeated The Gambler **Dani pinned Gambler after the Filthy Stab *Shawn Pond defeated Black Acid **Shawn pinned Acid after the Jailbreak *Tyson Tomko defeaed Firestorm to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Tomko pinned Firestorm after a backwards spinning pancake into a trashcan lid *The Punished defeated Chad Vargas **Punisher pinned Chad after Capital Punishment *Dan Godwin defeated Kevin Bourne **Godwin pinned Bourne after the eXecution *Tony Ikeda defeated Jarred Carthallion inside a death cell to win the vacant EMF World Championship **Tony won by submission through the Crossface when Jarred was deemed unconscious 2009 This event will take place on September 27th 2009 *No card has been announced for this match Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV